Third Afternoon
by kurohaname
Summary: Pulang sekolah, Tsukishima tertahan oleh bocah tembem berwajah galak. Shota!Kageyama. Tsuki/Kage AU.


** Third Afternoon**

**by kurohaname**

**HQ! © Furudate Haruichi**

.

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak Tsukishima keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali pada rutinitasnya di sekolah. Ia tak repot-repot datang ke gedung olahraga sekolahnya dimana kawan-kawan satu timnya mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi penyisihan _interhigh _kurang dari satu minggu lagi.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang dipasangi gips hasil kecelakaannya sebulan yang lalu, Tsukishima sangat yakin dirinya tidak akan berguna di sana meskipun hanya duduk diam di pinggir lapangan bersama manajer klub bertampang dingin dan juga si penjaga toko Sakanoshita yang entah bagaimana bisa melatih mereka—Yamaguchi berbisik padanya ketika ia mengunjungi gor setelah berminggu-minggu absen kalau Keishin-san itu cucunya pelatih Ukai yang sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit.

(Siapa juga yang peduli soal itu. Tsukishima diam-diam memutar kedua bola matanya tanda tak peduli.)

Ada di sana hanya membuat Tsukishima semakin gatal ingin memblok pukulan si pendek berisik dari SMP Yukigaoka yang setiap hari semakin bagus saja. (Tunggu, Hinata bukan jadi yang terpendek sekarang.) Dan ia juga tidak memiliki hasrat untuk sekedar menyemangati kawan kecilnya di lapangan.

Lagipula Tsukishima bukan tipikal orang yang sudi menurunkan harga dirinya dengan berteriak-teriak seperti orang tak berguna—atau memang sadar kalau ia tak ada gunanya sekarang.

Cukup meminta izin leat Sawamura—untungnya tumben kaptennya itu mengiyakan—dan ia tak perlu datang sampai setidaknya gips-nya dilepas. Agak seenaknya dan mengundang protes Yamaguchi, Tanaka dan juga si Hinata. Nishinoya agaknya tidak begitu peduli, sedangkan Azumane dan Sugawara hanya memberikannya senyuman maklum.

("Setidaknya datang meskipun tidak ikut latihan!" ucap Hinata dengan nada berisiknya. Agak aneh melihatnya sedikit menaruh perhatian, padahal biasanya mereka berdua paling sering mencari ribut dan mengundang amarah sang Kapten.

Jangan lupakan juga Yamaguchi yang hampir mendapat amukan Sawamura karena sempat ingin membolos latihan dan pulang bersama Tsukishima—mengekor kemanapun si kacamata pergi.)

Di depan gerbang sekolahnya, _headphone_ yang biasanya nangkring di lehernya ia pasang di telinga. Memutar lagu dari _playlist_ ponselnya dengan volume sedang. Sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolahnya, Tsukishima kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Pada saat ia kembali nantipun, belum tentu ia langsung diturunkan ke lapangan. _Receive_-nya juga masih terbilang buruk, meskipun ada Nishinoya sekarang—dialah yang memegang status terpendek di klub—yang berperan sebagai Libero.

Kalau saja ia tidak refleks menolong bocah itu sepulang dari Seijo, pasti ia sempat ikut _training camp_ dan ikut latih tanding bersama Nekoma—cerita versi Yamaguchi dan Hinata ketika tim mereka menjenguknya di rumah sakit sepulang _training camp_ benar-benar membuatnya iri. Walaupun kembali ditampiknya dengan ejekan-ejekan yang malah membuat emosi remaja setinggi 162 sentimeter itu meledak dan hampir diusir oleh perawat yang kebetulan leat.

Pandangan Tsukishima lurus ke depan. Ia menghiraukan objek-objek yang dileatinya sampai langkahnya semakin pelan dan berhenti di dekat sebuah taman kecil. Potongan-potongan kejadian sebulan yang lalu berkelebat dalam ingatannya ketika keping karamelnya menangkap siluet bocah yang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu taman. Memandang lurus ke arahnya.

Tingginya mungkin di bawah pinggang Tsukishima. Kedua alisnya menukik ke bawah. Kerutan di dahinya sayangnya tidak begitu terlihat karena tertutupi oleh potongan rambutnya yang berwana hitam. Matanya yang gelap dan bulat sengaja dipelototkan untuk meninggalkan kesan seram—namun sayangnya gagal dan hampir membuat Tsukishima tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sangat tidak pantas dengan kondisi pipinya yang tembem dan terlihat kenyal; objek yang lumayan untuk digigit di waktu senggang.

Ia masih terus memandang si pirang yang meleatinya tanpa perhatian.

Swamp-nya OLDCODEX baru memasuki intro ketika Tsukishima merasa langkahnya tertahan. Ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang ketika menemukan bocah tadi menggenggam erat ujung _gakuran-_nya, sedangkan iris kehitamannya menangkap visi aspal yang ia pijak.

Si bocah tak mau melepaskan genggamannya sampai Tsukishima menyahut risih—sebelumnya mematikan lagu di ponselnya yang sudah berganti, "Mau apa, bocah?"

Ini ketiga kalinya Tsukishima melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama. Kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, bocah ini juga ada di taman ini dan melakukan hal yang serupa padanya. Ketika ditanya, biasanya anak kelas 1 SD yang ada di hadapannya kini akan langsung berlari menjauhinya. Tapi sekarang ia memilih untuk diam di tempat dengan tangan kecilnya yang beralih menggenggam tali tas punggungnya.

_Hoo, keberanianmu meningkat satu bar sepertinya, bocah._

Tsukishima sempat mendengar nama bocah itu disebut-sebut oleh ibunya ketika mereka datang menjenguknya. "Namamu Tobio?" Tubuhnya agak menegang, lalu perlahan bocah itu mengangguk.

"Dimana Ibumu?" Tobio tak membalas, pegangannya pada tali tasnya semakin mengerat.

"Kakakmu?" Tsukishima juga ingat kalau bocah berambut hitam itu bersembunyi di balik sosok kakaknya yang agak menyebalkan pada saat itu.

Tsukishima berdecak kesal karena kembali mendapat diamnya si bocah. "Kemarikan tangan kirimu," perintahnya. Sukses membuat wajah mungil itu mendongak dan menatap ke arahnya walau sekilas. Berpikir kalau aspal di bawah kakinya lebih menarik daripada wajah ganteng si kakak kacamata.

Tapi diulurkannya juga tangan kirinya pada Tsukishima.

Ia langsung menggandeng Tobio dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas dan menuntunnya menuju salah satu bangku taman kosong di dekat sebuah pohon cemara yang tidak begitu besar.

Ia duduk duluan dan menepuk-nepuk sisi bangku yang masih belum terisi. Tobio sempat _loading_ di tempatnya sampai akhirnya mencoba menaiki kursi dengan tangan dan kakinya yang pendek. Agak kesusahan, membuat Tsukishima yang tak sabaran memilih untuk mengangkat tubuh bocah yang terbilang ringan untuk anak seusianya itu.

Tobio lumayan kaget dan hampir memberontak dalam gendongan. Ia kembali diam setelah Tsukishima melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar pada perut si bocah dan meletakkannya tepat di sampingnya.

"Te-terima kasih..." ujar bocah itu. Pipi bulatnya meninggalkan sedikit sapuan merah muda ketika ia mengucapkan dua kata barusan. Poninya menghalangi ekspresi itu ketika Tobio lagi-lagi menunduk.

Apa Tsukishima terlihat seperti orang jahat untuknya? Sebegitu tidak enak dilihatkah wajah gantengnya? Tsukishima narsis sendiri. Malas mengakui raut tak bersahabatnyalah yang menjadi kendala.

"Diam dan tunggu disini." Lagi-lagi Tsukishima memberi perintah. Setelah yakin Tobio mendengarkannya dan meninggalkan tasnya supaya menguatkan alasan kalau ia akan kembali lagi ke sana, Tsukishima pergi sejenak dari taman itu dan kembali bersama kantong kertas di tangan kanannya. Bernapas lega ketika melihat bocah itu duduk _anteng_ di tempatnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang tak menapak tanah.

Tobio memberikan tatapan _curious_-nya ketika Tsukishima membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa. Menyerahkan satu pada si bocah. "Hati-hati, panas," imbuhnya.

Ia memilih untuk memperhatikan Tobio ketimbang menyentuh bagiannya. Pipinya semakin menggembung ketika mulut kecilnya membentuk 'o' kecil, meniup-niupkan uap dari mulutnya sebelum menggigit ujung bakpao di tangannya. Terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau si kakak kacamata di sampingnya sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya.

(Jika setelah ini ia kembali kabur tanpa sebab, Tsukishima bersumpah akan menendang bokong bocah itu keras-keras kalau bertemu lagi. Yakin kalau tujuan Tobio sebenarnya bukan untuk mendapatkan jajanan gratis darinya.)

Ekspresi Tobio melunak seiring kunyahannya pada bakpao yang kini tersisa setengah di kedua tangannya. Pasta rasa kari yang meleleh dari dalam roti kukus itu mengotori daerah sekitar mulutnya saking lahapnya ia. Tsukishima yang biasanya tidak peduli pada hal-hal tak berguna seperti itu pun tak kuasa menahan tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

Tobio menoleh padanya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Di sela-sela tawanya, lagi-lagi fokusnya jatuh pada daerah di sekitar mulut Tobio, lalu merembet pada belahan bibir si bocah. Tsukishima mungkin terlalu stress akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai berpikir untuk menyentuhkan daging tipis itu dengan miliknya. Gila!

"Lihat cara makanmu, bocah!" seru si _middle blocker_ sambil berusaha menahan rasa gelinya yang tak kunjung hilang; satu, karena wajah polos Tobio yang belepotan pasta kari, dan dua, pemikiran kotornya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tobio refleks menutup kedua matanya ketika ibu jari Tsukishima mengusap sekitar mulutnya sedangkan keempat jari lainnya menahan dagu si bocah—mendongakkan wajahnya agar lebih leluasa. Sampai jari-jari si kakak kacamata menjauh dari wajahnya, Tobio baru membuka mata. Melirik ke arah Tsukishima yang menjilat ujung jempolnya. "Tidak menghabiskannya?"

Kaget, Tobio hampir kehilangan jatahnya yang tinggal setengah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa menghangat. Bayang-bayang kakaknya yang mencium tetangga sekaligus teman satu sekolahnya saat kerja kelompok di rumah tiba-tiba mampir ke otaknya.

Dahinya berkerut sebagai respon pertama atas kelakuan dua remaja laki-laki yang saling berbagi pagutan—padahal kakaknya baru masuk SMP, diikuti dengan jeblakan pintu kamar dan teriakan _'Iih, kak Tooru homo!' _ yang sukses membuat dunia si kakak dan _teman_nya gonjang-ganjing.

Tobio merasakan tepukan di atas kepalanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?"

"Nggak ada," kilahnya sambil menggeleng. Pertama kali membuka suara setelah sekian lama.

Tangan Tsukishima merayap ke arah dahi, menyingkirkan poninya dan memberikan friksi hangat di sana. "Jangan mengerutkan dahimu, kau kelihatan jelek, bocah."

"Kakak juga," bisiknya tenggelam, lantas memilih menghabiskan bakpao di tangan.

Tobio mencelos saat usapan di dahinya perlahan diangkat.

"Jadi, apa maumu denganku, bocah?" Tsukishima tidak berusaha bermanis-manis meskipun lawan bicaranya lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya. Tobio agak tertegun dan meremas kecil kain celananya.

Ia hampir sepenuhnya lupa dengan tujuannya menghampiri si kakak pirang.

"Maaf," ucap Tobio lirih.

Tsukishima menghela napas; sesuai perkiraannya ternyata, pasti menyangkut kecelakaannya sebulan yang lalu.

"Maaf udah buat tangan kakak sakit." Tobio turun dari kursi dan berdiri di hadapan Tsukishima. Tangan kecilnya mengelus gips yang membalut tangan si kakak penolongnya. "Apa kakak maafin Tobio?" si bocah mengajukan tanya, mata bulatnya memandang penuh harap.

Tsukishima kembali menghela napas, "Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi."

Penyesalan memang datang padanya setelah ia tahu kalau untuk sementara Tsukishima akan kehilangan salah satu fungsi bagian tubuhnya, dan semakin besar ketika melihat kebanyakan temannya di klub semakin meningkatkan latihan mereka untuk menghadapi _interhigh._ Tapi menyalahkannya pada bocah di depannya—meskipun ia adalah salah satu penyebab Tsukishima menjadi tidak berguna di klub—bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Kalau dia melakukannya, apa bedanya Tsukishima dengan seorang bocah?

"Jadi kakak maafin Tobio?" desaknya dengan sebuah cengiran kecil, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tsukishima menepuk kepala si bocah. "Hn."

Tobio duduk lagi di sebelah Tsukishima. "Kata kak Tooru, kakak suka main voli ya?" Amber Tsukishima melirik Tobio sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tobio juga suka, tapi gak sejago kak Tooru," celotehnya riang, namun tak lama ia menunduk dalam. "Maaf ya kak, udah buat kakak gak bisa main voli..."

Tsukishima menjawil pipi bulat itu kesal. "Kataku jangan dibahas lagi, bocah."

"Hehe, maaf kak!"

Dibalik kacamatanya, Tsukishima memutar bola matanya. "Kemarin kenapa lari?" lantas bertanya. Kalau semudah itu si bocah meminta maaf, kenapa bukan dari kemarin-kemarin saja?

"Eh?" Si bocah terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Soalnya Tobio takut kak. Kak Tooru bilang kakak pasti gak akan maafin Tobio terus nendang pantat Tobio keras banget! Terus-terus, besoknya Tobio gak bisa jalan deh!" cerocosnya lancar. Si bocah berambut hitam yang sebelumnya terlalu diam tiba-tiba menjadi sangat verbal. Tsukishima hampir tersedak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Tobio padanya tak kurang dari semenit yang lalu.

"Kakakmu pasti bercanda," nada bicaranya agak kesal. Ia kembali menarik pipi Tobio, kali ini lebih keras hingga membuat Tobio mengaduh.

"Sakit kak! Nanti pipi Tobio melar!" protesnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang sebelumnya ditarik Tsukishima. "Itu kan kak Tooru yang bilang. Tobio kan gak tau kalo dia bercanda, mukanya serius pas bilang itu ke Tobio soalnya," ujar si bocah, bibirnya mengerucut. "Mama juga bilang kalo kakak gak nolongin Tobio waktu itu, mungkin Tobio udah gak ada. Terus gak bakalan dikasih bakpao sama kakak," lanjutnya.

Namanya bocah, dibilang untuk tidak lagi membahas hal yang sudah dilarang pun tetap saja melakukannya. Tapi kali ini Tsukishima membiarkannya karena si bocah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Tobio mengambil tasnya di sampingnya yang bersebelahan dengan tas milik Tsukishima dan mencangklongkannya ke punggung. "Sudah sore kak, Tobio harus pulang, nanti Mama nyariin," ia pamit pada si kakak penolong, "Makasih buat bakpaonya ya, kak!"

Ia berlari menjauh namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali berbalik dan berteriak, "Kapan-kapan main voli bareng ya, kak!" cengiran lebar terukir di wajahnya.

Tsukishima mengangguk. Ia terus memperhatikan punggung si bocah berambut hitam itu sampai hilang dari pandangan. Hampir tak ada siapapun di taman itu kecuali dirinya. Tsukishima lantas beranjak dari sana dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama kantong kertas yang dia biarkan saja di kursi taman.

Mungkin besok ia akan datang ke gor, pikirnya.

**end.**

**.**

**footnote: **cuma yah... saya sangat terobsesi dengan shota!kageyama. kapan-kapan mungkin bakal bikin lagi haha :v thanks for reading!

**-ame.**


End file.
